obscuretheaftermathfandomcom-20200213-history
Corey Wilde
A skater who's no stranger to pain, Corey Wilde is living proof that man descends from the ape, and that evolution does not always lead to progression. Somewhat of a neurotic, he has an innate talent for suicidal acrobatics. When it comes to his car he is totally monogamist, and only cheats on her with Mei; his official girlfriend. -Description '''Corey' is, as his surname suggests, wild. Part time, he loves to skate and be with his automobile lover. On other times, the more dominant times, he is with his girlfriend, Mei Wang. He is voiced by Buster Cox. Appearance Corey has short hair that's styled to stick up, and his eye color is dark brown. In an official render of his face, you can see facial hair beginning to grow on his face. His torso is as follows, from inside-out: a white dress shirt, a long-sleeved, grey shirt, and a dark olive jacket. He wears faded, worn-out jeans, as well as sneakers. Attribute Due to climbing around as a child, Corey is quite the acrobatic. This skill is useful when a certain height has to be reached in order to proceed. Story Corey first appears along with Mei in his room. They're supposed to meet with Sven and the others. When they get there, Amy hands him a new "herb" from a flower that had been on campus grounds for the past month. Sniffing it, the scent immediately excites Corey. After letting Kenny test it out, Corey sits with the others, taking another sniff. He begins to feel woozy before passing out. Corey wakes up in a dark, dense forest. Soon after finding a bat, he found Mei just as she came to. When they approached the mysterious building, a mysterious figure passed by with haste, dragging the bag. It was when the bag screamed for help did they try to stop him. Entering the building, they chased after the strange man, with Corey threatening him. While exploring the halls, gruesome visions appeared to them. One of these visions include a one-armed Jun, struggling along the wall. Soon after, they see Sven in a similar condition, only with his arm still barely intact with his body. In the next area, they hear Amy talk about a flower inside her that was about to bloom. Right after that, they find Amy laying on an enormous flower petal with her stomach completely carved out before monsters break through the wall. They try to fight them off, but all the creatures had invaded them, and one of them ate Mei's head. As Corey screamed Mei's name, he came to in the bathroom, supposedly throwing up in the toilet. Feeling terrible, he goes to return to his room, only to find it locked. Figuring that Mei may have the keys, he makes his way to the girls' dormatory. On the way, he finds an unopened energy drink on the stairway railing. As he consumes it, he immediately begins to feel better. Corey continues to go to the girls' dorm, taking the more daredevilish way, outside the window. As he makes it to room 117 (but not before taking a peep at a girl getting dressed next door), he finds Jun in bed and Mei collapsed on the ground. Mei wakes up in the same condition that he was, so Corey gave her the energy drink to feel better. -tba- Trivia *His birthday is July 27, 1985. *He is originally from Austin, TX. *Corey's dorm room is 208. It is unknown as to who his roommate is (if he has one). However, Mei seemingly stays the night sometimes in his room. *Corey shares a resemblence with Deryck Whibley, which may make sense, since his band, Sum 41 had a song in the original ObsCure. *His shotgun belonged to his father. *According to the statement that Corey made, after he and Amy realize the infection spreaded through unprotected intercourse, it would seem that he and Mei have had sex. This idea is pushed further later when Mei states that she knows Corey "inside and out". *Corey's "tombstone" states: "Here lies Corey Wilde who lived in anger and died because of it." *he also shot him self in the head corey's room.jpg|Corey's room. Amy Sven Corey.jpg Nhfgf.jpg|Corey and Shannon standing in front of an enemy. Corey Sven.jpg Corey Kenny corpse.jpg Category:Playable characters